The Return of Noble
by GOD OF HAMNEES
Summary: Read as Noble Six survives the area of where the Pillar of Autumn leaves Reach and joins an Elite to defeat the Covenant.
1. The Beginning

**_I am a new author and this is my 1_****_st_****_ book so please don't be too mad at me if I fail horribly. Thanks and peace out!_**

He was going to die. He was going to die like the rest of his team, unless Jun was still alive. He had watched through the deaths of his team, Noble Team, and now knew he was going to do the same. Currently he was manning a MAC cannon on Reach to cover Commander Keyes so he can get to the _Pillar of Autumn_. Suddenly, out of nowhere he thought "What would have happened had I not joined Noble Team?" he then thought, "Well, Reach would have fallen and that A.I. probably wouldn't have gotten to Keyes safely." Keyes made it to the _Pillar of Autumn_ successfully. Well, Six thought," I'm going to go out, so I'm going to go out with a bang. He was about to fire the MAC cannon again when a lucky shot from a phantom's cannon had hit and melted most of the weapon and burning Six, leaving the MAC inoperable. "SHIT!" Six yelled as he jumped back from the MAC. Finding his BR and DMR on the ground, he went and headed to a rock and hid, hoping the silencer on his BR to be of some use and take them out quietly with the chance he might survive.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his arm and yank him into another rock concealment that he wouldn't have seen from anywhere outside. When he looked at who saved him, he couldn't believe what he saw. An Elite Major was in the rock with him, holding one of fingers to his mandibles, as if he was saying, "Quiet!" Six was about to nod when he heard a giant THUMP hit the ground. They waited together in silence for 1 ½ hours until they both heard a phantom leaving. Six looked at the Elite and the Elite said "come with me, and quick!" in pretty good English. Six stared at the Elite and said "why should I, hinge head?" wondering what was going on. The major responded with, "if you want to continue fighting the prophets, then you should come. He didn't know what to do so he said, "Alright".


	2. Just Gettin' Started

"Why are you helping me?" Six asked the unnamed elite. They have been traveling for at least 3 hours now, and he was getting a little bored of walking in silence for that long. "I am helping you because I know the truth of the prophets." The elite replied. "Prophets?" Six asked because he didn't have any idea what the "prophets" are. "The prophets are the leaders of the covenant", the strange elite replied, as if reading Six's thoughts. "Um, before we continue, can you please tell me your name" Six said, kind of curious. "I am Val'dech, and I used to be the leader of one of the most dangerous zealot squads." Val'dech replied, staring straight ahead while walking. "Wait, zealot?" Six asked "but you're wearing a minor's armor." "I was demoted after I ran from a group of six Spartans and left my two soldiers to deal with them." he replied, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Wait, are you the zealots that were on that farm area with the relay outpost on Reach?" Six asked, a little bit mad. "Yes, am that elite, and yes, I tried to kill you before, but now you can trust me." He replied, sounding an eensy weensy bit scared. "WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU, YOU COCKSUCKING BASTARD!?" He unmistakably mad. "(sigh) do you want to stop the covenant?" "If so, then listen to me" Val replied with agitation in his voice. Six then asked "so what made you change from trying to kill me to trying to save me?" trying to calm down. "The truth of the prophets" Val replied, feeling glad that the demon was calming down. "What is the truth of the prophets then, Val,drench?" six asked. My name is Val,dech, and the prophets are trying to become the only species in the universe" Val replied. "First off, can I call you just Val, and second, how do the prophets plan to accomplish that?" said Six, not really caring what the elite's name was, more about the new mission. "That I don't know, which is what we need to find out" the elite replied in hopes that the demon would accept the offer. "Aw, what the hell, it's better than getting glassed" six said, ready for anything.


	3. An Old Friend

**_Hey guys, just realized that in the 1_****_st_****_ chapter I said Val was in a major's armor and in the 2_****_nd_****_ he was in a minor's. I just wanted to clarify that he's in a major's. Also there will be some action chapters ahead, and last but not least, sorry for the short chapters. Bye_**

**_-HAMS_**

"Hey, Val?!" Six yelled over the noise of the warthog. "Where'd you find this thing?!" "I stole it from a human camp a couple of days ago, why?" Six was driving this thing and he saw something not to good. "Um…, you do realize that this thing is one of the prototype plasma engine hogs?" Six asked, his voice filled with nervousness. Val replied with a bland "I did not". "Well I'll tell you about it later, but for now, I'd recommend we JUMP!" Six said, bailing with Val jumping out of the gauss cannon and rolling to the ground. Six hit the ground clumsily, in something that would have broken a normal human's leg, but since he was a badass Spartan, well, you get the point. "FUCK!" Six yelled as he hit the ground hard, for not only had he sprained his ankle, but he realized that they bailed right next to a spec-ops camp.

The spec-ops were heading over there, Six had a sprained ankle and a half full magnum with one extra clip, and Val had an energy sword and a plasma rifle, things most likely wouldn't go very good. 5 spec-ops were coming, all armed with an energy sword in each hand. They were 3 feet away. 2. 1. An elite was about to stab Six when a sniper shot rang out and got the elite. Another shot and another elite. Another and 2 elites. And another and 1 more elite. A voice told him to get up. It was a voice he never thought he'd hear from again.


	4. I don't understand, Mummy

**_Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that am starting to request for beta readers. It will be 1_****_st_****_ come 1_****_st_****_ serve, so yeah. For anyone who wants to, just PM me and give me a reason I can trust you, and that you actually know how to read. Also, I'm going to take _****_ONE_****_ request for a story, I will choose my favorite story request one week after I publish this chapter at 7:00 AM Mountain time. Also, I'll be starting a RWBY and Halo crossover soon and I am currently working on an rp with Redfishcam, so check him out! 2_****_nd_****_ to last but not 2_****_nd_****_ to least, I'd like it if you guys could check out SpartaLazor and panda8785s' sites. SpartaLazor got me to start writing and panda8785 got me to keep writing even though I didn't feel like I should. The last thing is that please don't get mad at me for getting stories in late, cuz' if I had the choice I'd sleep 22 hours a day, but for you guys turn that to 9 hours a day. Anyways, enough of my blabbering, let's get on with the story!_**

"This doesn't make sense" was what Six thought while he was staring at the barrel of a heavy machine gun. Actually it's a double barrel, but Six didn't care. He was currently tied up to a wood post and having that machine gun that was so familiar be pointed at him by a face that was so familiar. If you couldn't guess, it was Jorge. "Jorge, it's me" Six said nervously. "Six" "I know who you are Six and you better shut up!" Jorge yelled at Six, his body shaking with rage. "But Jorge" Six said as if asking for answers, but no one would be stupid enough to do that when they have an H.M.G. pointed at their head, right? Jorge replied with a "Jun, shut him up" and someone, probably his old teammate Jun shoot him in the leg with a magnum. "Sorry, Six" was all he heard before the world turned black.

Val in the meantime was laying on a table that looked like one of the ones his healers used to check up on someone. He couldn't move, and just waited there until he heard a voice say "Begin the procedure".


	5. What's your name again?

**_Hey guys! Wanted to let everyone know that I'm aborting my request for beta-readers, so for anyone who wanted to sorry. That's pretty much it. Still asking for story requests. Actually changing due date to 12:00 AM Central time, May 31_****_st_****_. So… yeah. Please request. Gunna' do what you guys want, but without further ado, LET'S READ!_**

Six awoke with a pain in his left calf. He let out a groan, barely audible and tried to get up, but could only manage to sit up on the mattress he was in. 'Wait, mattress?" was what Six thought, wondering how he got there from the battlefield when the door opened and in walked an elite major. He looked around for any weapons and all he saw was his mattress, which he doubted he was strong enough to pick up. "Human, we have to hurry before the others find out that we're escaping. For Six had some kind of amnesia and the last he remembered was on the covenant corvette just as he and Jorge landed on it. He tried to understand that the elite was trying to help him escape from a field hospital, which he was definitely not going to do.

When he tried getting out of the bed, he collapsed on the floor. "FUUUUCK!" he yelled cuz' he probably broke his arm. The elite came to help him, but he didn't know that. When he saw a magnum on the ground, he picked it up and shot the elite with a clip of 8 in the head. The elite's body fell to the floor.


	6. MUMMY!

**_Yo dudes and dudetts (I think that's how you spell it), just wanted to let you know that for those of you who have only been reading my return of noble, just wanted to let you know that I'm also doing a halo/RWBY crossover called in the end, and a book of heroes called book of heroes. I just made those chapters not too long ago, and would appreciate if you could read'em. Anyways, before I lose my voice, LET'S READ!_**

Six woke up in a different room. After he killed the elite, some green gas filled the room and he couldn't see anything. It was knockout gas. He knew he was in a different room because he wasn't on a mattress and he could hear voices. He had got this habit where when he'd wake up he would not open his eyes right away so he could pretend to be asleep. Then he would listen for anything, like the hum of an energy sword or something.

This time, he heard voices. The voices of his teammates, Jun and Jorge. They were talking about some experiment. They were talking about some male that they did the experiment on. They were talking about amnesia that the guy had. Then Jun said "I don't like doing this to Six. He doesn't deserve this to happen to him." "You're just going to have to deal with it." Said Jorge, not a hint of regret inside his deep voice. "But what about Six? He could be a big help. Remember he's rated hyper-lethal" Jun said, trying to help his friend. Jorge simply said "no" in reply to that.

"Then I'm sorry Jorge" Jun said as Six suspected Jun pointed the sniper at Jorge. Then he heard the sound of a sniper round being fired, heard a groan, and heard metal hit the floor.


	7. But I don't like mazes

**_Hey guys! How's everyone doin'? Well, I don't expect you guys to reply to that, so pretend I never asked it. Anyways, I've received multiple reviews, and the fact that I get reviews makes me know that people are reading this and that people will most likely want me to continue. Anyways, I bet you've had enough of me and my mouth for one chapter, so LET'S READ!_**

Six was running down halls with Jun by his side, and now that he knew that he had amnesia, he knew that he probably shouldn't have killed that elite. Anyways, it was too late and as he always said "use the past to help guide your future, but do not let it control you", which was one of his favorite sayings from TV. (I've heard that same thing pretty much, but I just put it into my own words) Six saw an exit sign straight ahead about 50 yards up when Jun said "follow me" which Six did. They're turns were: left, left, right, left, left, right, right, left, left. Then they walked towards a cell similar to Six's. From inside it, Six could hear a strangling noise and ragged breathing.


	8. IT'S A ZOMBIE!

**_Hey guys! Sorry if you guys want more, but with the busy schedule I have, it's amazing that I get to put 10 minutes of _****_EACH_****_ story every day. Anyways, hope you guys like this and hope may leave a review (even of nonsense like this "jkjghje uhugeu ghuhueghjk vj higt hbbgbihg bnia luogwaig"). Now, LET'S READ!_**

****Jun burst open the door and charged in, while Six was on Jun's heels, looking for that thing that made the strangling sound. That was, before he saw a prototype hunting dog with augmentations trying to rip off an elite's face. Six pulled out the magnum he was given, and he shot the dog 5 times in the head before it would die. Then the elite staggered over to Six, and looked exactly like the elite he killed when he first woke up in this place. The elite was saying thank you to Six before Jun told the elite that Six had amnesia and didn't know who the elite was. The elite then introduced himself. After all that, they saw some robot guards come out of the hallway that blocked their exit. Once again, not a good sign, considering the fact that according to Jun, these things could take five .50 caliber rounds easily, and all they had was a magnum. Then six did something no one expected him to do. He charged them all. Or at least, that's what they saw. In reality, he sent a hologram at them, activated active camo, and started hacking into one of them, and he managed to get that one to access everyone in the base. He programmed them to stay where they were and to self-destruct in 10 minutes, destroying the base. They ran out and sat down on a hill overlooking the base. They saw the base go up in flames, and Six said "it's like July 4th in December" and everybody groaned at his horrible joke.


	9. Behind the Scenes

**_Hey what's up guys and gals (if there are any guys or gals), how's it been goin'? Sorry about the delay, was on vacation, hope you guys didn't mind. Just same old, same old, except for the fact that I am stopping _****_Book of Heroes_****_ and am starting a story called _****_Friendship_****_. Anyways, please keep a look out for those and yeah. LET'S READ!_**

As the gang of three were trying to find a warthog that worked, they started up a conversation. "So what happened with you and Jorge, Jun?" to which Jun said "After the pelican that I was escorting Halsey in got to sword base, some banshee fire hit the pelican. Halsey managed to stay on, but I fell out the back. I then traveled for days until I saw what looked like some fresh human blood. I followed it until I saw Jorge laying on the ground, missing both his arms and a leg with blood all over him. I nursed him back to health, managed to find some parts to replace his arms and leg. And within the course of a few days he was fine. We had the idea to start some sort of survivors' gang. We found that building, fixed it up, and it was good as new. After about a week, though, Jorge turned it more into an experimentation lab than a sanctuary. I don't know what he was testing, but there was a couple side-effects that you could rarely get. One of them, of course, was amnesia. Since Six didn't get the primary effects Jorge was starting to think that maybe the primary effects didn't work on Spartans, so he tried it out on himself. That was the day that we escaped, so we don't know what has happened to Jorge." And immediately after Jun finished telling the story they all heard a warthog treading through the forest they were in.


End file.
